Gate RP 12-07-2012
SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku woke up quite early today, the Sun had only just begun to rise. But he didnt mind, he wanted to get as much training done as possible. He wnated to make sure to stay Ahead of his teammates when it came to speed. SO he put on his usual clothing and grabbed his bokken from next to the nightstand and strapped it on his back.He then took his armband off the nightstand and wrapped it around his left arm.Kihaku strapped on his 25 pounds weights, round his ankles and wrists, and now also a belt around his waist.HE made his way to the kitchen grabbing his backpack and filling it with supplies, like food, drinks and bandages just in case.He walked to the front door, sitting down at the front porch and putting on his sandalls and strapped on his shinguards over the weights. Kihaku grabbed his gloves and put them on,afterwards strapping his protectors over the gloves and weights. He grabbed his pouched and attached them to his belt and grabbe dhis single Kunai from one of the pouches, placing it in the hidden slot under his left protector. Kihaku left the house and walked into the village.The village was still empty at this time of day,so he mad his way to the thundergod gate and went trough it, Appearing in the main gate compound with a loud thunderclap. Kihaku looked around, before he made his way out of the gate. When he came to the forest edge he molded his chakra and directed it at his feet.The very moment the cushion was formed, he Dashed onto the tree and raced to the open clearing in the midst of the forest. Before he began training with weights it took him a whole hour to get there, now due to the weights, He was on his way for 2 hours before finally reaching the open field. Kihaku jumped down and landed on his feet,his right hand too touching the ground. He set down his backpack against a tree and stretched for a few minutes. Kihaku then started running lapps around the Open field.Every lap he went faster and faster , but after the first 200 he was getting slightly exhausted.He did about 500 lapps in total before exhaustion became too much. He sat down to have one of his drinks and to catch his breath. When he had gulped down the entire bottle, He would get back up. Only now he was gonna combine his speed with his Taijutsu and bokken. Kihaku drew his bokken as he dashed towards the midst of the open field,reaching it in a mere 3 seconds. As he launched into a spin kick, His spin ending with a forard thrust of the bokken. He followed those up with a Swift combination of kicks and bokken strikes.When he finished the Set he dashed to the nearest tree, using solely the momentum of his Dash to move halfway up the tree's bark and setting off into a backflip. on landing he thrusted forward with his bokken, followed by a spin kick.During the kick he would lean his body back, his left hand touching the ground as at the end of the spin. He used its momentum to launch himself forward into a sort of piledriver kick, as he rammed into the tree, leaving a big part of its bark, smashed to bitts, as his spin ended and he set off landing on his feet. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai walked through the thundergod gates, yawning lightly. Things have been slow for her for a while, it had been a while since she had Kirei and Chihiro as genins..Now they were off on another team for whatever reason. Itsy though kept her on her toes, and at least being a jounin wasn't just teaching teams. She had recently gone off to check on the borders, making sure there were no troop movements, although there wasn't any rumor of a war brewing, it was always safe to make sure in a shinobi world. She was there for a few days, nothing had happened except for some few unusual animal movements which she later discovered that they were fleeing from a incoming storm. She had gotten back into the village last night and went straight for her bed, when she woke up she was a bit..happy to see the same old Yonshigakure again, who knew it could be so missed, this plain old home.. Soudai had her nuibari with her and a few senbons and kunais, but a bit less than she usually had since she couldnt restock from her trip the other day. She didn't use those weapons on enemy shinobi, but for marking her path or catching some fish while she was out there. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku Decided to eat something first. as he walked back to his backpack, he was getting sweaty and it was a nice,warm summer day.So when he sat down enxt to his backpack, he removed his shirt,laying it next to him and grabbed his bento box from the backpack. After unwrapping the silk cloth around it, he removed the lid and took 2 of the riceballs, nomming them peacefully as he leaned back against the tree behind him and looked up at the sky. For a moment he lost himself in thought, pondering about his future, his past his present. He wondered, would he ever find the ones who wiped out his village and took the life of his Mother. Was he truly capable enough to prove his worth to Inkroe-Senpai and assist him in restoring the Takeda name to honor.-Kihaku shook his head, this was no time for such thoughts, he had to keep training, he had to keep gettin stronger and faster. HE could not afford to fail.For failure would mean abandoning his dreams and promises.-Kihaku jumped back onto his feet, now shirtless,he proceeded to pick up his bokken and moved to the center of the open field. He stood still in the centermost spot of the open field, his eyes closed his right arm and shoulder in a 45 degree angle.he felt the wind its light breeze brush over his bare skin, before he dashed towards the tree right in front of him,reaching it in 3 seconds as he launches strike after strike, drawing a square mark with an x in it into the tree its bark. He did a half backflip, landing on his hands, his bokken under his right hand. As he launched himself into a skyward piledriver, his spin stopped about 10 feet into the air.Holding a smal momentum to swiftly turn himself into a downward spiral, his bokken stretched out above his head, acting like a drill. As he came down into the ground with crashing force oly a few seconds later, creating a large crater into the ground because of the force he put behind it combined with gravity its pull. the sound of his crashing into the ground could be heard from a few miles away. If anyone with a strong sense of hearing was at the main gate compound, they would have heard the crash from his move. When the dustcloud had passed, Kihaku lay there in the crater, breathing heavily, small cutts and bruises over his bare chest and arms, He would remain there for a little bit, to catch his breath.- AkioNara2012: -A large boom would echo through thhe sky as Akio would walk out from the thundergod gate with his head facing the floor, he sighed a little as he looked up to everyone , he really needed some training done, Taijutsu skills also needed to be eaither improved, or needed to be someway avoided. Along the way he was planing on getting a main weapon, could possibly give him an edge to close combat or something like that but as much as that was a set back it was a minor problem. He was a little bummbed that he hadn't herd from Chihiro lately, as he thought of that he raised his hand to his face and look at the scar he and chi made promising that they wwould become strong ninja and make everyone like clouds....but Akio was sure that the clouds part was his Nara mind speaking. He then looked to the sky and raised the same hand with the scar to his forehead to cover the suns light from his eyes. He didn't see much clouds today but he did see something else. The tall tower at the gates was were him and Chi first met-...-It made him remember, it hadn't been there for quite some time now...maybe it was because Chi wasn't ther, he sighed and then shrugged his shoulders-If anyone wants to come then they can-he said out loud but didn't really exspect anyone to take intrest, he then turned his back to everyone and bent his legts jumping up to the roof putting his arms at the same time to reach for the edge. he pulled himself up followed by his to legs then finaly stood up, and then tood a running start to the tower. He jumped again and with ease landed on the roof of the tower then turned around to look at the view wich was great , beautiful....why did he stop going up here, I mean Was Chi that important to have up here...why? He stopped thinking about it, only answers could come in time...he hoped. Slowly leand against the wall then slid down to the floor, his eyes going down at the same time as his behind was on the ground-